


Idea

by dioptase



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Idea for new story, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioptase/pseuds/dioptase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have an idea for a crossover between Teen Wolf and The Maze Runner, but I'm not good enough to write it myself. So if you're interested...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idea

First, sorry for my English, it's not my mother tong.

So, this is an idea for a crossover between Teen Wolf and The Maze Runner.  
\- The Maze doesn't really exist, it's a virtual universe where scientists trap kids and block there memories, to study them.  
\- If you're hurt in the Maze your equally hurt in reality (so if you die there, you die here to).  
\- Stiles is abducted by them. He is Thomas in the Maze.  
\- The pack, after looking for him, find him and stop the scientist. Problem: if they just unplug him it will kill is brain. One of them (Derek) must go in the maze, without losing is memory, and help the kids to find a way out from inside.

So, basically, you can use whatever Teen Wolf seasons and The Maze Runner books you want, as long as Derek is send in the Maze to help Stiles go home. He must convince all kids that they can trust him. It's up to you if he tries to make Stiles remember real life or not. Also up to you if Derek is still a werewolf in the maze or not.

Thanks !


End file.
